


Suspicious Smiles

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vampire Problems, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: After being together with Loki for a good while now (numbers, who needed numbers?), Tony knew something was up when he saw his lover smiling in a nice way.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 32
Kudos: 371





	Suspicious Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/gifts).



> To that this might put a smile on your face and take your mind off a bit from other things! We hope you enjoy it ❤️

**United States, 1840**

Loki was _smiling_ at him. Not like, smiling as in, “I want you to drink me while we’re having sex and are so loud that everybody runs away,” like Loki tended to do, but smiling in a “I am excited about something,” manner. Which was _suspicious_ because this was Loki he was talking about here. 

Not that Tony minded overly, Loki had a beautiful smile and he loved it - it was just that Loki didn’t smile that often. He smirked, he grinned, he laughed. But smiling that nicely? That was reserved for special occasions only. 

“What’s making you smile so much?” he asked him with a raised brow. 

“Am I not allowed to smile?” Loki hummed amused. 

“Well yes.” Tony tilted his head. “But when you smile you’re either planning on dragging me to the next free space and tear our cloth-”

“I don’t think you ever complained about that before.” Loki grinned at him. “The opposite, actually. You seem to _love_ it when I rid you of your clothing, my darling.” 

“I’m not saying that I’m complaining.” Tony leant forward, his lips caressing the pale skin of his lover’s throat. Even after them being together for a good while now, he never ceased to be amazed at the coldness his lover radiated - and he was a living being, unlike Tony. His heart was still beating and his blood still _warm_ , Tony’s wasn’t. 

Not after an unfortunate hook-up decided drinking him was better than letting him fuck her but -

Well, he used to be angry at her for his transformation into a cold bloodsucker but now? 

He grazed with his teeth over Loki’s sensitive skin, made him shiver deliciously. He couldn’t be angry anymore, not after he had tried to drink _Loki_ , who proved himself to be as quick as Tony in speed, and he wasn’t talking about Loki’s thinking process here. Loki was a lithe man, his cheekbones framed his face in a manner Tony had seldom seen before and he smelled of danger so much when before he seemed like an innocent flower. It had made his blood run hot -

Something Tony had started to doubt and they had started to chase another, higher, further, _faster_ \- 

Until the chase ended with him crouching over Loki, his mind blissfully empty and Loki, the _bastard_ , had given him a single drop of his blood. It was delicious. It was addictive and Tony wanted _more_ , the taste was so divine, he got addicted. Loki didn’t taste _human_ but neither animalistic, and it drove Tony crazy. 

And after chasing Loki the next day through another forest and tackling _him_ to the ground again, Loki told him that he wasn’t _human_. 

That was how their relationship had started. With chasing another and for each successful hunt, Loki gave him a few drops of his delicious blood. Tony took his price with a smile and eventually (like, a year or so, might also have been a few more), Loki let him drink from his wrist. 

He was a tease of the cruel sort but Tony didn’t mind (he did, but he liked Loki too much to complain). He was happy to flirt with Loki because Loki was _fun_. He was full of banter and wasn’t afraid to challenge Tony’s knowledge and always made him want him to do _better_ \- 

Really, he might have accidentally invented a lighting conductor and given it to Franklin because he was high on Loki’s blood, there was also this small, underwater driving machine he had called with affection “turtle” and given it to a Bushnell who had the _audacity_ , Tony still couldn’t believe it, to call his baby “submarine”. At least he’d gotten some money out of it he was saving for when the world was working better and until then, spread his inventions and shape the world slowly like he wanted it to.

The point being was that Tony fell in love with Loki without further ado, a few months after their first meeting. There wasn’t much he could do about it and frankly, the way Loki stared at him he’d been sure he wasn’t the only one. Turned out it was right; really, he should’ve thought earlier of rubbing his groin against Loki’s and pulling him into a kiss after a hunt. Sometimes Tony just forgot how to act and got lost in his head but that was okay. 

_Then_ , when Loki finally agreed to join him in his bed (maybe a few minutes later, Tony was very persuasive when he wanted to be), and Loki was like maybe a heartbeat or two away from climaxing, he hissed at Tony to bite him. An order Tony followed all too gladly and even now, _years_ after their first night together, he still insisted that the first time he drank from Loki’s carotid was the best drink he had in _decades_. 

“Maybe I’m just happy that I got the week free from my duties on Asgard and can spend it with my lover?” 

_Yeah_ , so the other thing about Loki was that he also was a real space viking prince and he took his duties very seriously, even when Tony thought he was starting to neglect them because he rather was with Tony. Not something Tony was particularly complaining about, not when that implied that Loki held him dearer than his home planet, his family that was (probably rightfully) disappointed in Loki’s negligence but well - 

Tony loved sleeping with Loki in his arms, having someone who didn’t judge him and instead, made sure he was always fed enough and that his brain didn’t dwindled inside of him. 

“That’s sweet,” he chuckled against Loki, then raised his eyes to his lover’s. “But then you have been with me for over a month now, didn’t mention Asgard _once_. Are you lying, my god?” 

Loki sighed, his mouth twitching. “I still regret the day you found out my weakness for that name.” 

“I don’t,” Tony replied flippantly. “It was a good night, after all.” He crossed his arms behind Loki’s neck. “Tell me what’s making you smile so sweet?” He lowered his voice to a purr, hoping it would work on his lover. 

“You are a menace, Anthony. Are you aware of that?” 

“Yes, but you are a menace too, so I think that works out nicely, doesn’t it?” 

Loki chuckled softly. The sound of it warmed Tony on the inside, so tender did it feel to him. 

He might be a vampire but that did not mean he couldn’t feel _warmth_ , or experience it in some manner. And Loki never failed to warm him up - in and outside of their bed, he was always with Tony even when he was on Asgard and away from him. 

“I know how much you complain about not being able to look into a mirror anymore,” Loki started to confess, his eyes twinkling in the dimmed light of their house. 

“Hey-” 

Loki pressed a finger to his lips. “It’s all right to be vain.” He winked. “But since I don’t want to shave you and trim your beard into shape forever, Anthony. And you keep staring with so much longing at them that I _had_ to do something about it.” 

Tony blinked rapidly. “You know that I can’t see my reflection in a mirror, Loki. You tried already to enchant a few, don’t you remember?” 

“Oh, I do.” Loki stroked over his jaw with a slender finger. “But there is a solution to this unfortunate problem.” 

“There is?” Tony didn’t want to say he was _excited_ about being able to look into the mirror again but - he _was_. 

He wanted to see his own reflection again and not only on a water surface but in a real and proper mirror and finally shave his beard by himself again. Even when Loki was amazing at shaving but there the sense of peace Tony found in shaving, he _missed it_. And he could take control of his own appearance again and maybe finally try to fuck Loki against a mirror or the other way around, getting finally to try out that idea someone planted in his head a while ago. 

“I discovered that your mirrors hold a trace of silver in them,” Loki explained in a soft voice. “And you do know-”

“Yeah, yeah. Silver’s no good for vampires.” Tony stared at Loki. Hope was rushing through him. “So you were smiling earlier _because_ -?” 

“Because I have a mirror without traits of silver in it.” Loki winked at him. Then, with a fluid movement, he pulled a mirror up from his magic pockets into his hands and offered it to Tony like it was nothing. Which, it wasn’t. 

“Loki,” he mumbled and reached for the mirror. 

“Yes?” 

“What if you shaved my beard incorrectly and now I’ll see how bad it looks?” 

“If that were the case, you truly think I would have given you the mirror today?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “I will pretend not to have caught that implication.” He took the mirror from Loki. Took a deep breath, then stared into his reflection. 

_Well_. 

He blinked. 

Touched his nose, just to see if his reflection did that too. 

It did just that. 

“It works.” 

“Of course it does.” Loki smiled at him gently. 

“It’s a mirror, of course it does.” Tony stared at his own reflection. He didn’t look a day older. 

_Admittedly_ , maybe he looked a bit paler but that was to be expected when living as a vampire but otherwise? Loki had shaved his goatee _perfectly_ , the shape was exactly like he wanted it to be and he, well, he looked _fine_ \- his eyes had a red tinge to them but - 

“It works,” he realised slowly. “Loki, it _works_!” 

Loki nodded. 

“Okay, okay.” Tony took a deep breath. “I have a bottle with blood here, and a new book that might interest you. We’ll go and cuddle in bed now, you read the book and I- I’ll-”

“Anthony.” 

“Yes?” He looked up from the mirror. 

Loki was still smiling at him even when it had taken on a teasing edge and he out his hands on Tony’s hips. “Take a moment to breathe.” 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Tony nodded. 

“Loki?”

“Yes?” 

Tony reached for Loki’s jacket and pulled him against himself. “Thank you, for the mirror.” 

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Tony interrupted him. Rude, yes. But he meant it well. “But I like seeing my reflection in your eyes much better because you know what a mirror can't do?” 

“What can’t a mirror do?” 

“Look at me with as much love as you do.”


End file.
